Secrets & More Secrets
by xhevx
Summary: After witch Alena dies during her second child birth, her daughter, 16 Year old Ava is left to look after her 1 month old baby sister Autumn. When they both move back to their home town Ava embraces her powers and is taken upon a surprise. When Jacob black imprints on her...
1. First Impressions

**Athors Note:**  
 **This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate it if you reviewed so i can improve my stories so they can be at a higher standard. This story is based around a 16 year old witch called Ava, her and her 1 month old sister Autumn decide to move back to their home town La Push as their mother died during Autumns birth. Ava has to behave in a motherly way as they have no conatc woth their father so it is just them. Jacob Black and Ava have a budding friendship but will it turn into something more? As you can imagine this story is going to be an emotional roller coaster. In Twilight The Cullens and other vampires too have powers so I thought I might aswell give Ava some, she can affect nature through her emotians. For example if she is sad it will rain, if she is angry there could be a storm/ or windy etc. Ava is musically talented and has been taught to write songs whenever she was sad/angry/hurt, this is because if she uses her powers she could cause a hurricane or maybe even a tsunami and nobody wants that to happen. So she distracts herslef from writing music and singing. Just thougt I would give you guys a plot to te story so you understand what i'm talking about.**  
 **Disclaimer-** **All characters that have not been made up by me belong to S.M**

Ava's POV  
A gleam of ligt seeped through the gaps in the curtains. It felt like I only fell asleep 10 minutes ago. I layed there contemplating whether to force myself up. Finally I threw back the covers and sat slouched on the bed, I groggily dragged myself over to the mirror and I was not pleased at the sight. My black vest and shorts were crumpled and my burgandy hair was a frightful mess. I started mummbling to myself in utter horror of my appearance. "Oh god, I need to sort myself out I look like a zombie from the Walking Dead, but worse!" After my rant was over I pulled back my hair into a messy bun and began applying my makeup. I started with a matte foundation followed by a full coverage concealer, then a powder and a light highlighter, not forgetting my favourite contour kit. Then I carefully coated winged eyeliner on my eyes and added a filling mascara and finally a coral matte lipstick. This was my favourite as it matched mine and Autumns eyes, because we are both North witches so our eyes are a deep shade of purple. After 1 hour I was done and feeling less insecure and more confident. To complete the 'simple trendy' look I was aiming for I wore: black leggings, a white tee, a checkered flannel shirt knotted tightly around my waist and some brown Timberlands. decided to were comfy clothes today as all I was going to be doing is driving and unpacking. The car was already packed as I made sure to do that yesterday all I had to do was pack a bag for the journey for Autumn. She is a 1 month old baby so this should be fun, having a new born baby screaming in the car all day- great!  
To be honest Autumn is a really cute baby. Espeically in the clothes I picked out for her. She was wearing a grey top that said 'Lazy Days' on it followed by some extra soft ripped jeans. On her feet were some frilled black socks and her white ugg boots. A few hours passed and I was almost ready to get Autumn and leave. Until Autumn was awake and crying. As quickly as I could, I picked her up and began shooshing her whilst rocking her gently. This didn't help and she just started crying louder. Omg this child can scream. I kissed her head and began singing a angelic melody. Before I knew it she was back in a quiet daze. I carried her to the car seat and strapped her in securely and she began playing with her toys almost instantly. I got in the car and sighed with relief. I can't beilive it! Autumn is not screaming and is actually sitting in the car without any shinanegans. I must be dreaming.  
We arrived in La Push and setteled down into our new surburban home. The house consisted of 3 bedrooms - one guest room, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen and a massive garden. The inside of the house was modern yet contry styled. Both mine and Autumns bedrooms were huge and each bathroom had the perfect amount of space. By 6 o'clock we were unpacked and settled. Everyone has a place where they go to escape all the pressures and worries of life. There is always that one spot that can soothe all your problems. For me the beach is the ultimate cure for all my stress. If im honest today was tiring and I have been trying so hard not to have a break down, one because this is where my Mom died and I'm only now ready to move back and two I have so many witchy responsibilities it's unreal. Ha ironic because everyone thinks witches are unreal. Im so funny! Not. I grabbed Autumns coat and I placed Autumn into the stroller with care and walked towards First Beach.  
As I walked pushing the buggy gently I felt the soft smooth sand beneath my feet. I am left breathless at the beautiful atmosphere that encirles me. I just can't beilive I'm here. I've made it this far without my own Mother, I didn't think it was possible. As my thoughts deepend and guilt eat away at my brain I was comforted by the sounds of the ocean; the rhythmic pounding of waves repressed all of my worries. I looked into my sisters eyes and she seemed happier now. It seems stupid because she's just a baby and if I'm honest she dosen't even know her mother is dead, iv'e told her and taken her to visit Moms grave but of course she dosen't understand shes one month old. She probably thinks I'm her Mom. I'm not supprised though. As i walked along the shore I could just see all the memories of Mom here, building sand castles, running into the oceans edge. Then reality hit me, she is gone, nothing is ever going to bring her back. It hurts, but it's the truth. I glanced back down at Autumn. She's going to have to grow up without her Mom. A little girl shouldn't have to go through that it's just not fair. An icy tear ran down my cheek and to my suprise I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Billy in the wheel chair, he was best friends with my Mother. He out of anyone will understand how I feel.  
"Your a strong girl Ava, we all know how well you are raising Autumn, but I know you have been ignoring your powers." He looked at me in dissapointment.  
"You are a North witch, that means your one of the most powerful witches out there, you just need to learn how to embrace it. Ignoring it isn't going to make everything better, it's going to make you lose control. Sweetie let me help you."  
I was shocked by how much he cared. It was like he is the father I never had.  
"Light the bonfire."  
I nodded in agreement and with force I raised my hand, a pume of fire exploded into the blackness, the flame rolling outwards like a tumble-weed. I did it.  
"Good, now move the ocean waves."  
Move the waves? What on earth does he mean by that. It clicked in my head that he wanted me to do someting to the water with my powers.  
"Um ok"  
I lifted my hand up as the water acended up before me, I twisted my hand so it was now facing me and kept moving it in circular motions causing the water to spin like a tornado.  
"See, you still have your powers, you know the basics, lets get you into the proper stuff."  
Proper stuff? What does he mean by proper stuff? I swear to god I think he is going mad. I think his age is finally getting to him. He's gone crazy. He has offically gone crazy. Is he going to feed me drugs? Is he going to teach me how to fight? WHAT DOES THIS OLD NUT CRACKER MEAN?! Ok calm down, it's probably nothing to worry about. Take deep breaths Ava, take deep breaths. And I'm back.  
"Um Billy, I think your forgetting something."  
"What?" He looked more confused than ever.  
"What is the proper stuff?"  
"Oh right I forgot about that, I think i'm getting old sweet pea."  
"Nah you don't say!" I replied sarcasticly as he playfully hit my arm.  
"Ive invited your aunt down she will be here in 4 days, as you know she is a witch and she will teach you how to chanel your powers.  
What does that mean? I really know less about being a witch then I thought I did, come to think of it I'm like a newbie. Gosh i need to train my witchy brain. Oh hey that rhymes. Ok Ok Ava focus.  
"And due to the look on your face you don't know what that means, it means that you can use either another witches powers by linking or contact the spirits, which are a just dead witches and you can chanel their power. Oh and basically chaneling their power is basically them letting you use their magic and merge it into your own, making you stronger, however this takes a lot of time and energy to master. Thats why she isn't coming down until Thurdsay."  
"Ok." I'm actually exited for this, I'm going to learn some new powers!  
I was about to thank Billy but then two extremely warm arms grabbed me from behind. I was getting ready to kick this annoynamous person but then I thought I would see who it was first.  
"Quill!" I screamed as I jumped into his open arms. Quill has been my boy best friend since forever. We always joke around and have play dates with little Claire, and now Autumn is here Claire will have a friend and if im honest im exited as hell. Maybe it as a good idea to come back here after all.  
"Ava!" He screeched hugging me back. "It's been ages since I saw you, your looking ugly as ever."  
"Well you definately haven't changed have you." I replied whilst giving him a dirty look.  
It went silent and we both bursted out laughing.  
"Your face. it - it was priceless." He said in between laughing.  
"Your face it - it was uglier than ever!" I squealed and began laughing again as Quill was pretending to cry.  
"You know I'm only joking Qwill don't cwry." I said trying to sound like Claire.  
"Same, you couldn't be ugly even if you tried."  
"Well your not as good looking as me but your getting there" I replied with a devilish grin on my face.  
Before he could reply to my remark Autumn started crying so im guessing she wanted to go home and sleep, damn she gets really cranky when she's tired. Gently I picked her up and caressed her cheek.  
"Hey Princess, don't cry, we can go home now okay?" She yawned and rubbed her eye as I put her coat on her.  
"Your really good with her, it's like you just have a motherly instinct."  
"You wierdo, she's my sister of course im going to be nice around her, and when did you get so observant."  
"Since now."  
"Okay okay, i've got to get this little muchkin home before she starts crying again I will see you later kay?"  
"It's a date baby." He knew I hated it when people made names like that for me so he used it against me. Ughh he can be such a jarr.  
"No it's not a date, i'm out of your league sweetie." I hugged him tightly and walked over to Billy.  
"Thanks for everything Billy, I'll see you later okay, I'll come and check on you." I said before kissing him on the cheek.  
"Your welcome sweet pea, your like the witch daughter I never had, you can come round whenever you want, your welcome at any time."  
The witch joke made me smile. He always knew how to do that.  
"Bye guys." I said with a smile as I walked home chatting away to a sleepy Autum.

As soon as I got home I changed Autumn into her pjamas and fed her,her night time milk. After she had drunk all the milk she fell asleep. Slowly and quietly I put her down in her crib { in my room, as she wasn't old enough yet for her bed in her room}, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I got changed into a long t-shirt and underwear. I jumped into my bed and fell into a long peaceful sleep...

I hope you liked this as I said earlier it is my first story. Its quite short and has a few mistakes in it as I have been on a time limit as I have school and homework. Please if you have time write a review, it will give me the courage to keep writing. See ya soon x

Hev


	2. Imprint Talking

**Secrets and More Secrets - Chapter 2**  
 **Authors Note:**  
 **I am so sorry for the amount of mistakes that were in my last chapter and it doesn't really set a good impression I know so I'm so sorry for that. I'm kind of getting stuck for ideas so if you have any could you pm me Asap. I'm also going to try to make my chapters more lengthy and worthwhile because at the moment my fanfictions are really bad :( Thanks guys x**

 **Avas POV**  
Today was the day of-Autumn-sits-there-and-does-nothing-while-I-run-around-like-a-blue-ass-fly-cleaning-the-house-and-run-erands-day! Yay so exiting.  
"Today's gunna' be a long day kiddo." I said to Autmn whilst placing her on the high chair and putting on her favourite TV programme. I watched her as she watched the screen in awe. If anything could distract Autumn it would be the TV. I stummbled into the kitchen and got her bottle whilst she gulped it down rapidly. In the proccess spilling it all down her new bib. If i'm honest Autumn does not look like a 1 month old baby and thats because she is a witch. So when she's one month she looks 1 year old and acts like a 1 year old. I know it's frightining , it automatically takes the saying out of the picture: ' kids grow up so fast.'  
Luckily this stops when people would start to realise her age so round-about when she is 4 she will stop growing at an un human speed and just grow like the normal child that she isn't. I continued watching her from a distance as she was still spilling almost every drop of milk over her.  
"Do you need help lil' one."  
"Here." I took the bottle from her and tilted it upwards so it was no longer spilling on her vest.  
"Now your out the way little munchkin I can now get on with my cleaning."  
I've delt with the child. Oh god that sounds like i've killed her. Anyway now all I need to do is the cleaning and the shopping. As soon as I was about to scrub the muck of off Autumn, 3 'Bangs' echoed through the room.  
"Ughh, what now." I walked over to the door with Autumn sat on my hip.  
"Who could that be sweetheart." " Who could that be." I was just talking to Autumn in a high pitch baby voice when I heard a scrabbling in the bushes in my backyard. I turned around just to see nothing there. Thats odd.  
"Open this damn door now!"  
I could see 3 towering men standing upon my door. I couldn't get a glimps of their faces but they were definately male. Autumn stared at me with a puzzled look on her face, it was almost as if she was saying to me- ' well are you just gunna stand there like a lemon or are you going to open the door?'  
Gosh somethings going on. I don't recognise their voices. Shit Shit Shit. Ok think quickly Ava think. You baby sister is at risk here there could be some evil vampires on my doorstep. Ok I can hold out my powers so they will be intitmidated and back off. Yeah, yeah thats a real good plan Ava. I mentally high fived myself. I twisted my left hand and a cloud of purple smoke rose from my hand. "This should scare them."  
I opened the door with hesitation...  
"Don't you dare come near me or the child or I will kill you."  
"You see this purple smoke, this can suffocate you."  
I looked up and realised who it was, I look like such an idiot. It was Quil, Sam and someone I have never seen before. Quil and Sam became hysterical.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry Ava I found out you were back and I couldn't help but scare you." Sam said before going back into heaps of laughter. I glanced at . Jeez more like ,what does Sam feed these bloody kids - steroids!? As I had never seen him before I decided to observe his appearance. And damn did I like what I see. Wait what? No I cannot like him. Ughhh. I feel like some one direction fan girl I need to chill. He had jet black hair that was cropped by his neck. It was messy but perfect at the same time. His eyes were a deep shade of brown which matched with his tanned polished russet skin. He was wearing a blue Tee which was wrapped around his muscular body like a cling film blanket. Then again, I'm not complaining. As his eyes met mine it was almost as if he was staring deep into my soul. Or like there was a gravitational pull towards him. He was now staring at me intensely. Wierdo. I have never been able to understand Quils friends.  
Quickly I disarmed my powers and my cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. Shit it's the first time meeting a decent looking person and i've already embaressed myself.  
"Quil, Sam stop laughing now, are you gunna give me your famous welcome bear hugs or not?!" I squeeled pulling them both into a side hug. In the corner of my eyes I could still see staring at me. He was watching my every move. God this guy is starting to creep me out. Then again I don't normally have musclar men watching me. Again i'm not complaining. Ok maybe I should he is super strange.  
"Im sorry for almost killing you with my powers, I thought you were going to be a bunch of evil vampires." Sam and Quill laughed while just smirked at me. Ok I really need to find out this kids name, I can't just sit here and call him all day. Well I can but that wouldn't be much fun. Not for him anyways.  
Before I could say anything Claire ran up to me and started hugging my legs.  
"Awuntie Awva." She waved her arms in the air as I picked her up with my other hand.  
"Hey Princess, this is Autumn." I pointed to the sleeping baby in my right arm and she began smiling like a chessire cat.  
"I can hawve a frwend to pway wiwth now. Do youw think that Auwtumn will play with me?" She looked directly into my eyes and she looked cuter than ever.  
"Of course she will play with you sweetie." I replied whilst gently putting her back down.  
"C'mon lets go inside I think I have some special cookies for a special little girl." She took my hand as we walked insdide, followed by , Sam and Quil.  
As we reaced the kitchen I sat Claire down on the counter and handed her a cookie.  
"Only for my special princess." I gently kissed her forehead and placed her down on the carpet while she began munching away at her pink buiscuit.  
"Awvaaa." Quil shouted in his best Claire impression.  
"Sshhhh."  
"Why?" He looked hurt.  
"Autumns asleep you dimbat."  
"Oh."  
"Well since I hawve been a good girwl and i'm your other favourite pwincess, can I have a cookie?" He battered his eyelids and pulled his lips into a pout.  
"Pwetty pwease."  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you can Princess Quil, just be a good girl okay?"  
He nodded and reached for a cookie. Oh god his sarcasm really cracks me up.  
"I'll be right back okay? I need to put Autumn in her cot."  
All the boys nodded as I slowly walked upstairs and placed Autumn in her crib.  
After I had put Autumn down for her bed time I heard yelling and glasses smashing from downstairs. They better not be ruining my house. I crept downstairs to find Quil and in a fist fight. I rushed downstairs and just as was about to throw a punch at Quil I stood inbetween them and caught his hand. Whilst pushing him away from Quil with my powers. Of course this didnt stop them. just walked around me and charged at Quil. Before Macho could reach my best friend I punched him straight in the face and kicked him in the gut. I held him to the ground and lifted him up by his throat.  
"Think before you do things." I put him down and waited for him to respond.  
He ovbiously didn't take my adivse and just went to attack Quil again.  
I concentrated hard on Quil and , whilst shaping my hands and lifting them upwards. Quil tried to kick and ended up kicking my transparant wall instead.  
"Next time, try to not fight when a witch is around, they can stop it easily."  
held his hand out. "Hey i'm Jacob Black, sorry for almost punching you."  
I shook his hand. "Hey, I'm Ava North, sorry for almost throwing you into a wall."  
Aww looks like I can't call him anymore. He has a name now. But that dosn't explain why he was trying to kill my best friend.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Wish I could say the same about you, why were you trying to kill my best friend ."  
Red leaked into his cheeks as he nervously stuttered: "Oh um I- um."  
"Lost for words huh? So you have no decent reason for starting a fight in a child-friendly enviroment. Huh great role model you are."  
was starting to get on my nerves. He's like annoying but cute at the same time. Ugh it's like I hate him but I love him at the same time. Wait did I just mentally say I love him. Uh hell to the no. Na uh that is not happening. No way, just no. I'm not ready especially not after what happend last time. As soon as things got serious he left. He just fucking left me for my best friend. What kinda sick boyfriend does that. He does ovbiously.  
"Why are you moaning at me for something that dosen't involve you?"  
"Because my best friends buisness is my buisness, if you have a problem with that you can leave." I said while glaring at him.  
"Well didn't your Mother ever tell you to not to give dirty looks to people it's rude."  
I gave him a death glare. He really didn't just bring up my dead Mother. This little shit is really asking to die isn't he.  
"Um I'm gunna take Claire home i'll see you guys later." Quil said worridly and angrily with a sleeping Claire in his arms.  
"Okay I'l see you soon." I kissed both him and Claire on the cheek whilst turning back to the brewing argument.  
"Well didn't anyone tell you that my Mother is dead? Huh? My Mother is fucking dead, and I watched her die. I bet you feel bad now."  
I stormed out the house and slammed the door. Wait. Why am I leaving it's my fucking house? I'm such an idiot. I stood there for a few minutes. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes as memories of my Mother and I passed through my head. She was like my best friend. Hell what am I saying? She was my best friend. She was my Mother, My Protector, My saviour and my best friend all rolled into one. Jeez my Mom was truley awesome . Before I knew it icy tears were rolling down my cheeks. I just miss her so much. It's not fair. She should of been living her life into her 90's instead she died when she was 37. She didn't even make it to 40. I wiped away the tears and tried to erase the memories as I walked back in the house with as much pride and confidence as I could.  
Jaocb stared at me with guilt in his eyes. In a way I felt the urge to hug him and tell him it was all okay and that I forgave him. Wait what am I saying. Jesus Christ this kid has made me go soft, I need to get my shit together.  
"Get out." I said quietly with my head down.  
"Ava please listen to-"  
"I SAID GET OUT."  
I yelled whilst raising my head. I was shaking with anger and I could feel strong winds behind me. Which was soon followed by thunder and rain. Jacob lowered his head and walked out the door. I need to calm down. My emotions are changing the weather and that hasn't happened since my Mom died. I have managed to keep it in control since then. And all because of -Macho-Anymore it's all gone down hill. Thanks alot Black.  
"Hey Sam, I think I want some alone time, do you mind if you maybe leave I don't wanna sound rude or anything."  
"Sure it's fine, I understand. I'll see you later."  
"Yeah i'll see you around." He hugged me genltly and left.

Jacob's POV  
I was stood on the doorstep waiting for Ava to answer it. Now-a-days she is all Sam ,Emily, Quil and Claire talk about. When they found out she was back they were jumping up and down in exitment. When really I don't understand what the fuss is all about. The only thing I knew about her was that she is a witch, and a really powerful one too. Sam and Quil both have this weird plan to scare Ava I would be in on it but I don't really prank strangers. My thoughts were interupted when a stunning girl opened the door with a baby in her hand. And in the other... Purple clouds? Huh?  
Who cares about the purple clouds she is drop dead georgous. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple. This matched her burgandy hair that was shared equally on both sides of her shoulders. Her bangs fell either side of her face. Her jawline was as sharp as a knife as was her cheekbones, and I don't even care if it's makeup she was still beautiful. Her plump lucious lips were a coral colour which made me want to kiss her. Wait what? Did I really just think about kissing this girl?  
I think I just imprinted...  
I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this. I'm in love with Bella. Arn't I? Will the imprint change things? I sure hope not. Bella's my one and only. Right?  
"Don't you dare come near me or the child or I will kill you."  
I couldn't help but smile, she really didn't recognise Sam or Quil.  
"You see this purple smoke, this can suffocate you."  
Before she could appologise for trying to kill us Quil and Sam burst out laughing, I may of even let out a little chuckle myself. Her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. Just as she was about to say something Claire-Bear came running over to her hugging her legs. She is really loved here.  
Once I was out of my trance I realised Ava was heading with Claire inside.  
Quil nudged my shoulder and said "Hey dude, you comming?"  
I nodded and followed them inside the house.  
It was modern and cozy, I wish I could live here. Oh god, come on Jacob you've only just met the girl. It's probably just the imprint talking.  
She handed Claire a cookie and Quil- Princess Quil begged for one. He is damn lucky Ava is his best friend and she gives in easily to him. Wait. Oh shit. Quil is Ava's best friend. He is not going to like me much once I tell him I imprinted on her. Hell he is never going to talk to me again. He's my best friend too, he'll understand right?  
"I'll be right back okay? I need to put Autumn in her cot."  
If I'm honest i'm sad to see her go. I mean I know she is only going upstairs but I hate being away from her. This imprinting stuff is making me going crazy. Yeah crazy for her. She's just so quirky and sarcastic and funny and stunning and well amazing. Would she give me time to get to know her?  
"You imprinted on her didn't you?" Sam looked like he was going to pounce on me as did Quil.  
"Yeah, and before you guys kill me, it's not my choice I can't help who I imprint on, you both know if I had had it my way I would of imprinted on Bella."  
Both of them came closer to me. Quil growling huskily. I don't think I should of mensioned Bells , Uh Oh.  
Quil's face was scrunched up in anger. Before I knew it he lunged at me. Jeez I almost forgot how quickly Quil could move. The first punch hit my chin, it was a hell of a swing and it hurt like mad. But i had to defend myself. I kicked his stomach and ducked when he threw a punch at me. He tried to kick me but i just caught his foot and pushed him into a kitchen cabinet, in the prossess it nocked down a few glasses. As he took the fight back into the living room. Quil punched me in the face over and over again and then he kicked me in the abdomen causing me to fall to the ground.  
"STOP!" Sam shouted using his Alpha Voice. But not even that could stop us now, we were too far gone. Just as I was about to throw a punch at Quil, Ava stepped in the way, caught my hand and used her powers to move me backwards towards a wall. Did she really think she could stop us now? She could of got hurt, Stupid stupid girl. I simply walked around her and pounced at Quil. She ran towards me, punched me in the face kicked me in the gut and held me by my throat. Jesus Christ this girl can fight. I think i under estimated her. She released me slowly and my feet soon touched the ground.  
I couldn't control myself he has just made me so so angry I can't help it. Quil ran towards me and I flinched and looked away as I was expecting a kick to the face. After a few minutes of waiting to be in pain I looked up and realised Ava had put up a see through wall imbetween us. She looked dissapointed, I feel like I have let her down. Quil muttered something quietly as did Sam: "If you hurt her, or even make her cry once I will rip you apart limb from limb. Got it?"  
I nodded. Damn even though he is younger than me he can still be hella scary.  
"Same here, but not as harsh, I will just have a few words and slap you a few times, Ava is like family."  
I just nodded again.  
"What did you think you were doing, you could of got hurt."  
She just laughed.  
"Sweetie I think your forgetting something, I'm a North witch, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried."  
Damn she is so stuck up sometimes.  
Suddenly, I felt the urge to touch her. {And no not in that way, get your head out of the gutter.}  
I held my hand out and said: "Hey i'm Jacob Black, sorry for almost punching you."  
"Hey, I'm Ava North, sorry for almost throwing you into a wall." The whole room went quiet, so I decided I had to break the silence.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Wish I could say the same about you, why were you trying to kill my best friend ."  
I felt myself blushing and I really didn't know what to say, I just feel so ashamed. So when I tried to say something it just came out like a sheepish whimper or a ' cry for help.': "Oh um I- um."  
"Lost for words huh? So you have no decent reason for starting a fight in a child-friendly enviroment. Huh great role model you are."  
I began shaking and I couldn't control it. I didn't want to do something I know I would regret. Could you imagine if I killed my imprint or something? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But she was getting me so angry.  
"Why are you moaning at me for something that dosen't involve you?" I said with venom in my voice  
I didn't mean to start on her, I just can't control it, i've never felt this way before around someone. Its like I hate them but I'm addicted to them.  
"Because my best friends buisness is my buisness, if you have a problem with that you can leave." These harsh words hit me hard. I don't want to leave. That would be unbearable. Way to go Jacob she hates you. You have only been with your imprint for about 2 hours and she already hates you.  
She glared at me and continued to give me a death stare. So I just replied with the first thing that came to my mind.  
"Well didn't your Mother ever tell you to not to give dirty looks to people it's rude."  
She started at me with more hatred in her eyes and she looked like she wanted to slaughter me. Did I say something wrong? What did I do?  
Quil broke the silence by deciding to take Claire home and get her out of this 'argument enviroment.'  
"Um I'm gunna take Claire home i'll see you guys later."  
"Okay I'l see you soon." She said whilst kissing them both on the cheek. I didn't mind her kissing Claire but her kissing Quil that just made me envy him even more.  
Ava finally opened her mouth to say something, maybe it was going to explain why she was giving me a death glare.  
"Well didn't anyone tell you that my Mother is dead? Huh? My Mother is fucking dead, and I watched her die. I bet you feel bad now."  
Oh god I'm such a douche. I just insulted her dead mother without realising that I insulted her dead mother. No wonder why she hates me so much. I'm supprised she hasn't killed me yet. She is right I feel terrible. Shit Shit Shit. Why did I have to mension her Mother? Why didn't the boys tell me that? God now I've ruined any of my chances with her. Wait wh- ugh nevermind. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see her glaring at me, I can see the hurt in her eyes. I can see the pain in her eyes. And come to think about it, I'm the one who made her feel like that. I'm the one who caused her this pain and hurt.  
After a few minutes she came back in the house and stared down at her feet. I wanted to make things right so I tried to appologise.  
"Ava I'm sor-"  
"Get out." By now she was now still staring at the floor and mummbling her words.  
Her words cut right through my heart causing it to shatter. I don't want to leave. Can't she see what this is doing to me. Can't she see the pain I'm in too? Why does it have to be like this? Why couldn't we of just  
"Ava please listen to-"  
"I SAID GET OUT."  
She raised her head and shouted louder. The wind began pushing itself around the atmoshpere with force and heavy rain began to patter angrily on the windows.  
I hung my head in shame and walked out the door. When I knew I was in the clear I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before. Jumping into the air, I phased into my sandy coloured wolf and ran even faster.  
I knew I couldn't run away from my problems everytime something goes wrong. But I need to blow off some steam before I do something that I will regret...

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I tried to make it a bit longer by adding two POV in there. So much drama in one Chapter, Which was your fav part? And how did you like the imprining scene. I think I could of done better but oh well, See ya x**


	3. Authors Note

I'm going to delete this story and start again, I think the plot is just too confusing and hard to write. The replacement is still going to be a Jacob Black imprint story but it's better. If you want to see it uploaded quicker, I will be posting it via Wattpad so if you could check my account out it would mean a lot. My account:Heather Grace. I will be posting on this site but the same story will be uploaded on Wattpad first x 


End file.
